


I love you, my Dearheart

by BearBear8



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Roman needs a hug, Roman wears glasses, and has freckles bcuz I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBear8/pseuds/BearBear8
Summary: Roman has some issues going on, and all Logan wants to do is help his boyfriend.





	I love you, my Dearheart

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hope y’all are having a nice day/ night! 
> 
> So today I have another little angsty Roman one shot! (There’s more fluff to this one tho, I swear!) 
> 
> I’m really into the Logince ship right now, so expect some more soon probably. 
> 
> Without further ado, on with Lè fic! 
> 
> (Oh!! I feel like I should mention I’m also on SanderSides amino, and Thomas Sanders fan amino! You can find me with the same username I have on here! Don’t be afraid to come and say hi if y’all want to!)

You Logan sat at his desk, working on something or another. Glancing up at his clock, he was shocked to see the numbers read twelve am.

_Hm, that’s strange,_ he thought. Usually his boyfriend, Roman, would come get him around ten. So they could both get ready for bed together.

  
Taking off his glasses, he rubbed at his face, eyes sore from looking at multiple pages for so long. Standing up, he yawned and stretched, his back popping from sitting still for so long.

Curious to where his boyfriend was, he stepped out of his bedroom, and walked to the commons, hoping to find Roman there. When he arrived, he found Deceit and Remus cuddled up on the loveseat, both half asleep in each other’s embrace. While Virgil had his head in Patton’s lap, his fingers brushing through Virgil’s hair soothingly.

Patton glanced up at hearing Logan’s arrival, letting out a smile. “Hiya, Lo! What brings you here?” He whispered, not wanting to disturb the other sides, or distract them from the movie that was on. Which, Logan noted, seemed to be lilo and stitch. Roman’s favorite.

Clearing his throat, he looked back to the father figure, before speaking. “Ah, well, I was just hoping to find Roman down here with you all,” he began, adjusting his glasses. “He usually comes to get me around ten, so we can both sleep at a reasonable time.” He explained. “But ah, tonight, he clearly didn’t, and I was- am. I am, ah, I’m slightly concerned for his wellbeing.” He finished, wringing his hands together nervously.

Patton made a cooing noise, before speaking. “Aw LoLo! I’m sorry. I’m sure he’s okay though! You know Roman, he gets in his creative moods and forgets what time it is all the time, I’m sure he’s a okay!”

Logan didn’t look quite convinced, but nodded his head anyway. “Yes, you’re right, Patton. I’m sure Roman is...fine.”

Patton beamed at him, “Thats the spirit Lo! Now, why don’t you go check Roman’s room hm? He’s probably there!” Logan nodded, waving bye to his fellow sides, before walking up the steps that lead to their bedrooms.

  
Arriving in front of Roman’s room, he raised his hand to knock, before he heard a sound that caught him off guard. Pressing his ear to the door, if he focused, he could hear something that sounded almost like someone was...crying?

  
Not just any crying though, the kind of crying that’s trying to be muffled, so that no one else could hear. The kind that’s done behind closed doors, where no one else could see or hear it. Lightly knocking, he heard the sound abruptly stop.

Clearing his throat, he began to speak through the door. “Roman, it’s me, Logan. I was just coming to check on you, as it’s later than we normally go to sleep. And I’m...worried. May I come in?”

Logan heard some shuffling on the other side of the door, before he got a response. “O-oh I’m s-sorry sweetheart. I d-didn’t realize h-how late it was! I simply got c-caught up in a c-creative spree! T-tis all! I’m fine!”

Logan noticed the hitch in Roman’s voice, and how it cracked every other word, which just made Logan worry more. “Ro, please don’t lie to me, if something is wrong, I’d like to know.” Logan heard Roman’s breath hitch, before he stumbled out a response.

“Lo, I- I promise I’m o-okay! I’m okay..”

  
“Falsehood!” Overcome with emotion, Logan hadn't realized how he raised his voice. Calming down, he began speaking in a softer tone, as to not scare Roman. “Ro, you don’t have to be okay, please open the door for me, Dearheart.” Logan heard sniffling, before he heard the click of a door unlocking. Opening the door, the sight that he was met with broke his heart. Roman, _his_ Roman, was stood there, his face red and puffy with his glasses askew. His hair was a far cry from its normal slicked back position, and his prince uniform was crumpled and wrinkled, his iconic sash laying off to the side.

“Oh, Dearheart,” Logan began, opening his arms for a hug. “come here.” Roman wasted no time, collapsing into Logan’s awaiting arms, crying softly into his shoulder. “Hey hey hey, shh, Ro, it’s okay. What’s the matter?” He asked, rubbing Roman’s back in a soothing manner.

“I-I-I c-can’t come up w-with a-any g-good I-I-ideas! A-and Thomas h-has that deadline co-coming u-up s-soon and I-I’m gonna- I’m g-gonna fail and t-then everyone w-will h-hate me! They’ll h-hate me m-more than t-they already d-do!” Roman stuttered out, getting more and more wound up by the second.

Logan pulled away gently, so he could hold Roman’s shaking hands in his steady ones. “Hey, love, shh it’ll be okay. C’mon, breathe for me. 4-7-8. That’s it, good job Roman.” Logan wiped a tear from his loves face, humming a silent lullaby. He waited till Roman was more calm, before suggesting they move this to his bedroom.

When he received a slight nod from Roman, he snapped his fingers, sinking them both into his room. He gently sat them down on his bed, so he could hold Roman close. He removed Roman and his glasses, setting them on his nightstand, before he continued to run his fingers through his loves hair. Logan was content to just sit here, comforting Roman, until he himself broke the silence. “Lo...I’m, I’m sorry. I just, I dunno. Its- it’s j-just been a b-bad day and I’m s-so sorry I for-forgot to come get you f-for bed.”

Logan sighed, continuing to run his fingers through Roman’s hair. “My love, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I should be sorry. I should have noticed something was amiss sooner. But I did not, so for that, I’m sorry.”

  
“Lo...you don’t have t-to be s-sorry...it’s n-not your fault,” Roman closed his eyes, ashamed of himself. “It’s...it’s not very princely of me to act this way, anyway. S-so it’s fine. It’s fine, I just need to get over it and suck it up.”

At hearing the lies Roman was speaking, Logan stopped his comforting movements, instead he reached out his hand, gently grabbing Roman’s face so he could look him in the eyes.

“Falsehood, love. Those are complete falsehoods.” Logan began, voice calculated and calm. “I, well, I am not the best at emotions nor feelings, but, I have enough of a grasp to know that what you’ve said tonight, isn’t true.” Roman opened his mouth to interrupt, but Logan just shushed him before continuing. “It isn’t, sweetheart. Why would I lie to you so? I love you, my Dearheart. We all do. We do not hate you, nor could we ever hate you. Your ideas, while not always realistically possible, are always, and I do mean always, wonderful and amazing,”

Logan pressed a gentle kiss to Roman’s forehead before continuing. “You always try so, so hard. You always try your best. And we all see that, we do. I promise. We all care for you, Roman. Let yourself be loved, my dear.”

Roman froze, he wanted so, so badly to believe what Logan was telling him, he wanted nothing more than to believe they cared, and that he was loved. Eventually the part of him that wanted to believe won out, and he let out a heartbreaking sob, launching himself further into his loves chest.

Logan just held him, whispering reassurances to him, while continuing to card his hand through his loves hair.

Eventually, Roman’s tears faded, and slowed to be nothing more than sniffles. Relived and embarrassed, he buried his head further into Logan’s shoulder, and just focused on the steady rise and fall of his boyfriends chest, and the hands that were playing with his hair.

“Are you feeling better, sweetheart?” Logan asked, in a hushed tone. Roman nodded, before letting out a very small “yeah...” Before he yawned, worn out from his strenuous and stressful day. Logan just smiled, letting out a content hum. Glad that he could help his love.

  
Logan was half asleep, when he heard Roman mumble something. Not hearing it the first time, he asked him to repeat himself. “I said, I’m glad that I have you, Lo. I love you so much, and I dunno what I’d do without you. So thank you.”

  
Logan let out an endearing smile at his love, before quietly replying. “It was no trouble at all my dear, no need to thank me. But it is appreciated,” he placed a chaste kiss in Roman’s wispy hair before he continued. “I love you to the moon and back, my Dearheart. And even further than that.”

Logan felt, more than saw, Roman crack a half asleep smile. He leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek, before whispering, “it’s time for sleep now, love. You are safe and loved beyond belief, my dear. Rest now.”

He heard Roman hum, letting out a barely there, “mhmm love you, Lo.” Before he sighed, closing his eyes for good.

  
Logan waited a few minutes, making sure his boyfriend was well and truly asleep. Before allowing himself to doze off as well. He knew things weren’t completely fixed, that he would have to further talk with Roman, and help him work through his self worth issues.

But right now, in this moment, holding the man he loves close and safe in his arms.

_He knew they would be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Eheheheheh. I hope that was enjoyable to read!! I did my best to make it balanced on the angst to fluff scale! 
> 
> Maybe I’ll write another part to this. (If you guys wanted me to? Maybe?) but I’ll probably most definitely write more Logince one shots in general! Maybe with Logan angst next time ;3
> 
> Bye guys! Have a great day/night! Thank you for reading it! :3
> 
> Ps, sorry if its really crappy—


End file.
